This invention relates, in general, to electronic devices, and more particularly to transferring bumps to form an electronic device.
Some electronic devices require a physical and electrical bond between two components as is commonly done using flip-chip techniques. Traditional flip-chip techniques form a bump on each of the bonding pads of an integrated circuit and then mates each bump with the contacts of a plastic package or other device. The bumps are generally formed on the bonding pads using an electroplating process. This requires that a plating layer or conductive layer must be formed over the integrated circuit to attract conductive material in order to form the bumps. After the bumps are formed, the plating layer is removed using a wet etch solution or a reactive ion etch (RIE). The process steps required to form the bumps increase the manufacturing cost of the electronic device and introduce yield limiting problems such as particle defects.
By now it should be appreciated that it would be advantageous to provide a method for forming bumps on an electronic device, such as an integrated circuit, that did not require the formation of a plating layer on the electronic device.